


“Pass the shampoo.”

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Ichigo being a good boyfriend, M/M, No Smut, Toshiro is an adult (so of age.), Toshiro is stubborn as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “Pass the shampoo.” Toshiro grumbled, looking like a soaked, dissatisfied kitten from where he sat on Ichigo’s lap in the bathtub. Why he had actually agreed to this, he had no idea. He wasn’t a kid! He could wash himself!
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	“Pass the shampoo.”

“Pass the shampoo.” Toshiro grumbled, looking like a soaked, dissatisfied kitten from where he sat on Ichigo’s lap in the bathtub. Why he had actually agreed to this, he had no idea. He wasn’t a kid! He could wash himself, but of course, the Kurosaki male had insisted that they bath together since it would, “be fun,” Oh, and what was the other reason? “We can grow even closer..”  
  
God, he really was suspicious that Ichigo Kurosaki had been reading some romance novels in his spare time, because why else would he stating such cheesy things!?!  
  
“No...let me.” Ichigo murmured quietly, his tone of voice somehow soothing to Toshiro’s ears as he grabbed the shampoo, pushed the top open, and squeezed some of the cool gel into his hand. Letting it warm a bit in his palm, Ichigo started to gently massage it into Toshiro’s hair. The Captain’s back was turned to him, so he couldn’t watch as Toshiro chewed awkwardly on his bottom lip and his eyes rolled back towards his head from just how surprisingly good it felt to have his scalp massaged like that.  
  
Toshiro took back everything he had previously thought. Kurosaki wasn’t trying to kill him with sex, but rather massages. Damn, how did Ichigo know how to wrap him around his finger? Well, however he knew, kudos to him. This felt... _amazing._ At this rate, he’d really be lullabied into a nap.  
  
And like clockwork, that’s exactly what happened as earlier predicted.  
  
“Toshi?” Ichigo muttered softly after washing the soap suds out of the boy’s hair and gently lifted the Captain into his arms so as to get a better look at his face. Toshiro’s eyes were truly closed and the only real sign that the Captain was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Smiling faintly to himself, Ichigo grabbed a few towels, wrapping his waist in one and Toshiro in one as well before carrying the soul reaper back to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed to continue getting his beauty sleep.  
  
Ichigo would totally tease Toshiro later about this. 


End file.
